1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for capturing real-time video and audio data at a specific location in which real-time video and audio data at any place all over the world by cooperation between internet users and mobile phone users, and various devices such as websites, telecommunication companies, base stations, global positioning systems, base station databases of global telecommunication companies and video mobile phones.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Within image services of network geographic information system and photo-shooting services of mobile phones, the followings are available: 1. travel around the world through webcams. 2. mobile phone is used as a camera in a Satellite News Gathering (SNG) system. 3. 3G mobile phone with video conferencing features. 4. MSN groups service. 5 google earth. 6. 3G Camera. 7. Web-based remote monitoring and control system used by security companies 8. Remote multi-robot monitoring and control system based on web services used by security companies.
Thus if people want to obtain real-time images from a specific location, the above eight devices can be used. However, each device has its own shortcomings that is described in the following details:    1. While using the mobile phone in the Satellite News Gathering (SNG) system and the 3G mobile phone in video conferencing, the user got to know the person and his/her phone number so as to seek assistance from him/her. But where the person is may not be just the place the user required to view.    2. While contacting by MSN, the user also needs to get the person's network address, or both are joined into a common platform for contacting each other, but they do not know each other. Still, the person may be not around the place the user intends to view.    3. As to google earth, the database is too large and too slow of a data update so that it is difficult to get real-time images. Furthermore, the satellite is far away from the earth's surface so that the resolution of the lens is insufficient, the image is unclear and static. It is impossible to get real-time audio comments and an interactive function.    4. To get the real-time image by 3G camera is similar to that by webcam. Thus webcams must be prevalent and available on thousands of sites and this costs a lot.    5. Security companies use web-based remote monitoring and control system to get real-time images. In practice, only some people related to the place being monitored are allowed to view these real-time images. And similar to webcams, only the place arranged with the monitoring and control system can be seen and there is no interaction.    6. Security companies use web-based remote multi-robot monitoring and control system to get real-time images. In practice, only some people related to the place being monitored are allowed to view these real-time images shot by robots. Moreover, although the robot can move to the place the user intends to view, there is a distance restriction on the robot.